Avrupa Birliği
Avrupa Birliği ya da kısaca AB, yirmi sekiz üye ülkeden oluşan ve toprakları büyük ölçüde Avrupa kıtasında bulunan siyasi ve ekonomik bir örgütlenmedir. 1992 yılında, Avrupa Birliği Antlaşması olarak da bilinen Maastricht Antlaşması'nın yürürlüğe girmesi sonucu, var olan Avrupa Ekonomik Topluluğu'na yeni görev ve sorumluluk alanları yüklenmesiyle kurulmuştur. 500 milyondan fazla nüfusuyla Avrupa Birliği, dünya ülkelerinin GSYİH’ye (nominal) göre sıralanışında nominal gayrisafi yurtiçi hasılasının %30'luk bölümünü oluşturur. (16,8 trilyon ABD$) Avrupa Birliği, tüm üye ülkeleri bağlayan standart yasalar aracılığıyla, insan, eşya, hizmet ve sermaye dolaşımı özgürlüklerini kapsayan bir ortak pazar (tek pazar) geliştirmiştir. Birlik içinde tarım, balıkçılık ve bölgesel kalkınma politikalarından oluşan ortak bir ticaret politikası izlenir. Birliğe üye ülkelerin on dokuzu, euro adıyla anılan ortak para birimini kullanmaya başlamıştır. Avrupa Birliği, üye ülkelerini Dünya Ticaret Örgütü'nde, G8 zirvelerinde ve Birleşmiş Milletler'de temsil ederek dış politikalarında da rol oynamaktadır. Birliğin yirmi sekiz üyesinden yirmi ikisi NATO'nun da üyesidir. Schengen Antlaşması uyarınca birlik üyesi ülkeler arasında pasaport kontrolünün kaldırılmasının da arasında bulunduğu pek çok adlî konu ve içişileri düzenlemelerinde Avrupa Birliği'nin payı bulunur. Avrupa Birliği, devletlerarası ve çok uluslu bir oluşumdur. Birlik içinde kimi konularda devletlerarası anlaşma ve fikir birliği gerekir. Ancak belirli durumlarda uluslarüstü yönetim organları, üyelerin anlaşması olmaksızın da karara varabilir. Avrupa Birliği'nin bu tip haklara sahip önemli yönetim birimleri Avrupa Komisyonu, Avrupa Parlamentosu, Avrupa Birliği Konseyi, Liderler Zirvesi, Avrupa Adalet Divanı ve Avrupa Merkez Bankası'dır. Parlamentoyu, Avrupa Birliği vatandaşları beş yılda bir oylama yöntemiyle seçerler. Avrupa Birliği'nin temelleri 1951 yılında, altı ülkenin katılımıyla oluşturulan Avrupa Kömür ve Çelik Topluluğu'na ve 1957 Roma Antlaşması'na dayanmaktadır. O dönemden bu yana, birlik yeni üyelerin katılımlarıyla boyut olarak büyümüş; var olan yetkilerine yeni görev ve sorumluluk alanları ekleyerek de gücünü arttırmıştır. Üye devletler Aralık 2007'de, birliğin bugüne dek yaptığı antlaşmalar ile yasal yapısını güncellemek ve iyileştirmek amacıyla Lizbon Antlaşması imzalanmıştır. Lizbon Antlaşması'nın onaylanma ve işleme girme sürecinin 2008 yılı içinde olması öngörülmüşse de İrlanda'da, antlaşmanın onaylanması için yapılan halk oylamasının ilk etapta olumsuz sonuçlanması kabul sürecini geciktirmiştir. Avrupa Birliği 2012 Nobel Barış Ödülü'nü almıştır. Kuzey Türk devletıkuzey Türk devletı Birliğin geçmişi Avrupa Kömür ve Çelik Topluluğu thumbnail|[[Robert Schuman 1950'de Avrupa Kömür ve Çelik Topluluğu önergesini sunarken]] II. Dünya Savaşı sonrası oluşan siyasi hava Batı Avrupa'da birlik ve beraberlik rüzgârları estirmeye başladı. Bu da pek çok kişi tarafından, Avrupa'ya büyük zararlar veren aşırı milliyetçilik düşüncelerinden bir kaçış yolu olarak görülüyordu. Bu düşüncelerle birlikte 1951 yılında, ilk başarıya ulaşan Avrupa içi iş birliği olan, Avrupa Kömür ve Çelik Topluluğu önerisi geldi. Bu oluşumun temel amacı, başta Fransa ve Batı Almanya olmak üzere üyeleri arasında kömür ve çelik endüstrilerinin yönetimini bir araya getirmekti. Bunun yapılış nedeni, dönemin en önemli sanayi hammaddeleri olan kömür ve çelikten doğabilecek herhangi bir uyuşmazlığın önlenmesi ve buna bağlı olarak iki ülke arasındaki olası bir savaşın engellenmesidir. Bu iş birliğinin kurucuları yaptıklarını "Avrupa ittifakında ilk adım" olarak nitelediler. Topluluğun diğer kurucu üyeleri İtalya ve Benelüks ülkeleri: Belçika, Hollanda, Lüksemburg idi. Avrupa Toplulukları 1957 yılında iki yeni topluluk daha oluşturuldu: gümrük birliği işlemlerini sağlayan Avrupa Ekonomik Topluluğu ve nükleer enerji çalışmaları yürütmek için kurulan Avrupa Atom Enerjisi Topluluğu (Euratom). 1965 yılına gelindiğinde imzalanan Brüksel Antlaşması ile var olan 3 topluluk Avrupa Toplulukları ya da daha yaygın biçimiyle Avrupa Topluluğu (AT) adıyla tek bir çatı altında toplandı. 1973 yılında Avrupa Toplulukları Danimarka, İrlanda ve Birleşik Krallık'ı da içine alarak genişleme yoluna gitti. Bu ülkelerde katılım öncesi yapılan görüşmeler sırasında Norveç ile de masaya oturuldu ancak ülkede düzenlenen halk oylaması sonucu katılım isteği reddedilince Norveç topluluğun dışında kaldı. Avrupa Parlamentosu'nun üyeleri arasında ilk demokratik, doğrudan seçimler 1979 yılında gerçekleştirildi. Bunlar, Avrupalılara Avrupa Parlamentosu Milletvekilleri'ni seçmeleri konusunda olanak sağlayan ve ayrıca uluslararası düzeyde yapılan ilk seçimlerdi. Yunanistan, İspanya ve Portekiz topluluğa 1980'li yıllarda katıldılar. 1985'te imzalanan Schengen Antlaşması, üye devletlerin pek çoğu arasında sınırda pasaport kontrolü olmaksızın yolculuk edebilme olanağını sağladı. 1986'da Avrupa bayrağı kullanılmaya başlandı ve liderler Avrupa Tek Senedi'ni imzaladılar. Bununla birlikte topluluğun karar alma mekanizmasının genişlemesi, ticari işlemlerde engel ve formalitelerin azaltılması ve daha ileri bir Avrupa Politik İş Birliği kurumu oluşturulması sağlandı. Avrupa Birliği thumbnail|250px|[[Demir Perde'nin yıkılması, topluluğun doğuya doğru genişlemesine olanak sağladı. (Berlin Duvarı)]] 1990 yılında Berlin Duvarı'nin yıkılması ile eski Doğu Almanya, birleşmiş yeni Almanya'nın bir parçası olarak topluluğa katıldı. Doğu Avrupa'ya doğru gerçekleştirilen genişlemeyle birlikte, topluluğa katılmaya aday ülkelere uygulanmak amacıyla Kopenhag Kriterleri'nin kabul edilmesi üzerine görüş birliğine varıldı. 7 Şubat 1992 tarihinde Maastricht Antlaşması yürürlüğe sokuldu. ; Bu antlaşma ilk kez Avrupa Birliği terimini kullandı ve üç sütun adını verdiği uygulama alanlarını başlattı. Bugünkü Avrupa Topluluğu terimi, geçmişte Avrupa Toplulukları''nın görev alanına giren politika ve uluslarüstü işlemleri kapsayan birinci sütuna eş düşmektedir. İkinci ve üçüncü sütunlarsa birliğin dış politikası ile içişleri ile ilgili, daha çok devletlerarası düzeyde iş birliği sunar. Günlük konuşma dilinde ''Avrupa Birliği terimi, Avrupa Topluluğu için de kullanılmaktadır ve birliğin birinci sütununun bir ögesi olarak Avrupa Topluluğu adı, öngörüldüğü tarihte yürürlüğe girecek olan Lizbon Antlaşması ile birlikte kullanımdan kalkacaktır. Birliğe 1995 yılında, Avusturya, İsveç ve Finlandiya katıldı. 1997 tarihli Amsterdam Antlaşması, Maastricht Antlaşması'nın demokrasi ve dış politika başlıklarında iyileştirmeler yapmak için imzalandı. Amsterdam Antlaşması'nı 2001 yılında Nice Antlaşması izledi ve bu da birliğin doğu yönlü genişlemesine yeni vizyonlar kazandırmak adına Roma ve Maastricht antlaşmalarının üzerinde düzenlemeler yaptı. 2002'de on iki üye ülke euro adlı ortak bir para birimini benimsedi. O günden bu yana, euro kullanan ülkelerin oluşturduğu euro bölgesi on dokuz ülkeye ulaştı. 2004 yılında Avrupa Birliği, çoğunluğu eski Doğu Bloku ülkelerinden olan on yeni aday ülkenin de birliğe resmen katılmalarıyla tarihindeki en büyük genişlemeyi gördü. Üç yıl sonra, Bulgaristan ve Romanya da birliğe girdi. Birliğin son genişlemesi 2013 yılında Hırvatistan'ın katılmasıyla gerçekleşti. 2004 yılında Roma'da, daha önceki tüm antlaşmaları tek bir belgede toplayacak Avrupa Birliği Anayasası hazırlanmasını öngören antlaşma imzalandı. Ancak bu anayasa taslağı, Fransa ve Hollanda'da düzenlenen halkoylamalarında alınan olumsuz sonuçlardan dolayı diğer ülkelerde uygulanmadı ve onay alma işlemi hiçbir zaman tamamlanmadı. Bu nedenle bunun yerine, 2007 yılında önceki antlaşmaları yeni bir anayasayla değiştirmektense koşullarını iyileştirmeyi öngören ve Reform Antlaşması olarak anılan Lizbon Antlaşması imzalandı. Üye ülkelerde yapılan halk oylamaları sonucu onaylanırsa, Ocak 2009'da yürürlüğe girmesi öngörülen antlaşma ilk olarak oylandığı İrlanda Cumhuriyeti'nde reddedilince, sürecin geleceğine ilişkin beklentiler belirsizleşti. 2 Ekim 2009 tarihinde yeniden gerçekleştirilen oylamada İrlanda halkının da olumlu görüş bildirmesiyle Lizbon Antlaşması tüm üye ülkelerce kabul görmüş oldu ve uygulama sürecine geçilmesinin önündeki tüm engeller kalkmış oldu. Anlaşma Cebelitarık ve Åland özel bölgelerinde de oylandıktan sonra bu bölgeler karşı görüş bildirseler de bu bölgelerin anlaşma hükümlerinin dışında kalması koşuluyla yürürlüğe girecektir. Üye devletler Avrupa Birliği yirmi sekiz bağımsız devletten oluşur. Bunlar üye devletler olarak bilinen Almanya, Avusturya, Birleşik Krallık, Belçika, Bulgaristan, Çek Cumhuriyeti, Danimarka, Estonya, Finlandiya, Fransa, Hırvatistan, Hollanda, İrlanda, İspanya, İsveç, İtalya, Kıbrıs, Letonya, Litvanya, Lüksemburg, Macaristan, Malta, Polonya, Portekiz, Romanya, Slovakya, Slovenya ve Yunanistan'dır. Birliğe katılmayı bekleyen 6 aday ülke vardır bunlar: Arnavutluk, İzlanda, Makedonya, Karadağ, Sırbistan ve Türkiye'dir. İzlanda müzakereleri askıya almıştır. Bosna-Hersek ve Kosova olası resmî adaylar olarak tanımlanmıştır. Avrupa Birliği'ne katılabilmek için bir ülke, 1993 yılında Kopenhag Liderler Zirvesi'nde tanımlanan Kopenhag Kriterleri'ni tümüyle sağlamak durumundadır. Bu ölçütler, hukukun üstünlüğüne ve insan haklarına saygı gösteren istikrarlı bir demokrasi, birlik üyeleri ile rekabet edebilecek düzeyde sağlam temelli bir ekonomi ve Avrupa Birliği yasalarını da içeren üyelik koşullarının kabul edilmesini gerektirir. Bir aday ülkenin bu ölçütlere uyup uymadığının değerlendirilmesinin yapılması konseyin görev alanıdır. Birliğin günümüzde var olan yönergeleri, 1985 yılında Grönland'ın birlikten çekilmesiyle örneği yaşanmasına karşın, üye bir ülkenin birlikten nasıl ayrılabileceğini açıkça belirtmemektedir. Ancak bu konuya, onaylanmayı bekleyen Lizbon Antlaşması'nda değinilmiştir ve bu tasarı bir ülkenin birlikten çıkmak istemesi durumunda izlenecek işlemleri içerir. Birliğe katılmamayı yeğleyen dört Avrupa ülkesi İsviçre, İzlanda, Lihtenştayn ve Norveç'ten Avrupa Birliği ile ilgili pek çok ekonomik ve yasal düzenlemeye ise kısmen de olsa katılım göstermiştir. Bu ülkelerden İzlanda, Lihtenştayn ve Norveç, Avrupa Ekonomik Alanı aracılığıyla ortak pazar düzenlemelerine katılmıştır. İsviçre de benzer iki-taraflı antlaşmalar aracılığıyla Avrupa Birliği ile ilişkiler kurmuştur. Avrupa'nın siyasal olarak tanınmış beş küçük devleti olan Andorra, Lihtenştayn, Monako, San Marino ve Vatikan ile yürütülen ilişkiler de euroyu ortak para birimi olarak kullanmaktan ve bazı diğer ekonomik iş birliği çalışmaları yapmaktan oluşur. Avrupa Birliği'nin Genişleme Süreci Coğrafya thumbnail|[[Mont Blanc, Avrupa Birliği'nin en yüksek noktasıdır.]] Avrupa Birliği'nin toprakları kıta dışına taşan ya da kıta dışında bulunan bazı topraklar dışında yirmi sekiz üye ülkenin toplam topraklarından oluşur. Avrupa Birliği'nin sınırları, Avrupa kıtasının sınırları ile eş değildir çünkü kıtanın bir parçası olmalarına karşın, İzlanda, Norveç ve İsviçre gibi ülkeler birlik içinde değildir. Bununla birlikte, bazı üye ülkelerin de topraklarının bir bölümünü oluşturan yerler; örneğin Danimarka'nın Faroe Adaları ve Birleşik Krallık'ın Manş Adaları, birliğin dışındadır. Birliğin üyelerine bağlı, coğrafi olarak Avrupa dışında kalan, Grönland, Aruba ve Hollanda Antilleri gibi pek çok bölge de birliğin dışındadır. Azorlar, Kanarya Adaları, Fransız Guyanası, Guadeloupe, Madeira, Martinique, Réunion, Saint Barthélemy ve Saint Martin gibi coğrafi olarak Avrupa toprakları içinde olmayan bazı özel üye devlet toprakları ise bu durumlarına karşın birliğe dahildirler. Aynı şekilde Kıbrıs da, coğrafi olarak Avrupa'da yeralmamaktadır, ancak adanın tamamı (kuzeyi de dahil) uluslarası hukuk bakımından Avrupa Birliği toprakları içindedir. thumbnail|sol|69 bin km'lik kıyı şeridi AB'nin iklimini etkiler. ([[Girit)]] Avrupa Birliği üyesi ülkelerin toplam yüz ölçümü 4.422.773 kilometrekarelik bir alan tutar.Fransız Guyanası, Guadeloupe, Martinique ve Réunion) dâhil. Fransa'nın diğer denizaşırı toprakları hariç. Birliğin toplam toprakları, yüz ölçümü bakımından ele alındığında 6 ülkeden sonra gelmektedir. Birliğin sınırları içindeki en yüksek nokta, Alpler'de deniz seviyesinden 4807 metrelik yüsekliğiyle Batı Avrupa'nın da en yüksek noktası olan Mont Blanc'tır. Kanada'dan sonra dünyanın en uzun kıyı şeridine sahip olan Avrupa Birliği 69.347 kilometre uzunluğundaki kıyıları tarafından gerek yerşekilleri, gerek iklim özellikleri, gerekse ekonomik koşulları açısından etkilenmiştir. Üye devletler toplamda, yirmi iki birlik dışı ülkeyle kara sınırı paylaşırlar. Toplamda 12.441 kilometreyi bulan bu uzunluğuyla Avrupa Birliği'nin sınırları dünyadaki en uzun beşinci sınır olma özelliğini taşır. Denizaşırı ülke toprakları da işin içine katıldığında Avrupa genel olarak kutup ikliminden tropikal iklime kadar geniş yelpazeye yayılan bir iklim çeşitliliği yaşar. Bu durum da Avrupa için genel bir iklimsel değerlendirme yapmayı olanaksız kılar. Nüfusun hemen hemen hepsi ya Akdeniz ikliminin (Güney Avrupa) ya okyanusal iklimin (Batı Avrupa) ya da kuzey iklimine geçiş öncesi karasal iklimin egemen olduğu bölgelerde (Kuzey Avrupa) yaşar. Yönetim Resim:Pillars of the European Union tr.svg||left|thumb||Avrupa Birliği'nün üç sütunu (sütunların üstüne tıklayın) rect 3 41 54 170 Avrupa Topluluğu rect 65 42 115 170 Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası rect 126 42 176 170 Güvenlik Güçleri ve Adalet Alanında İş Birliği Avrupa Birliği'nin bugünkü yapısı birtakım antlaşmalar dizisi üzerine kuruludur. Bu antlaşmalar yeni eklentiler ve var olan şerhlerde iyileştirmeler yapılarak pek çok kez güncellenmiştir. Antlaşmalar, birliğin politik amaçlarını tanımlar ve yasal güçler ile amacına ulaşabilmek için kurumlar geliştirir. Yapılan antlaşmalar birliğe üye devletleri ve yurttaşlarını doğrudan etkiler ve bu da birlik lügatinde doğrudan etki terimiyle tanımlanır. Üye ülkeler, üyelik koşullarından biri olarak, ulusal mahkemelerinde Avrupa Birliği antlaşmaları ışığında Avrupa Birliği hukukuna göre hareket eder. Herhangi bir ülkede Avrupa Birliği hukukunda bulunan bir yasa var olan ulusal yasalarla çelişirse Avrupa Birliği yasalarının uygulanması beklenir.According to the principle of Supremacy as established by the ECJ in Case 6/64, Falminio Costa v. ENEL 1964 ECR 585. See Craig and de Búrca, ch. 7. See also: Factortame Ltd. v. Secretary of State for Transport (No. 2) 1991 1 AC 603, Solange II (Re Wuensche Handelsgesellschaft, BVerfG decision of 22 Oct. 1986 1987 3 CMLR 225,265) and Frontini v. Ministero delle Finanze 1974 2 CMLR 372; Raoul George Nicolo 1990 1 CMLR 173. Avrupa Birliği tüzüğünü uygulayan kararlar ulusal mahkemelerce Avrupa Adalet Divanı uygulamaları olarak adlandırılır. Avrupa Birliği, başta Avrupa Birliği Konseyi, Avrupa Komisyonu ve Avrupa Parlamentosu olmak üzere çeşitli kurumlarca yönetilir. Çoğu zaman Avrupa Birliği, her birine sütun adı verilen görev alanlarına bölünmüş olarak tanımlanır. Avrupa Topluluğu yönergeleri birinci sütunu oluştururken, ikinci sütun ortak dışişleri ve güvenlik politikasını ele alır. Üçüncü sütunda ilk olarak adalet ve içişleri konuları ele alınmışsa da Amsterdam ve Nice antlaşmalarında yapılan değişiklik ve eklentilerle bu sütünun görev alanı günümüzde yalnızca güvenlik güçleri ve adalet alanında iş birliğini kapsar. Bu bağlamda, ikinci ve üçüncü sütunlar devletler arasındaki işlemler olarak tanımlanabilir çünkü Komisyon, Parlamento ve Adalet Divanı gibi uluslarüstü kurumlar bu işlemlerde ya hiç rol oynamazlar ya da konuya çok az dâhil olurlar. Avrupa Birliği'nin yürüttüğü etkinliklerin çoğu birinci sütun çatısı altında gerçekleştirilir. Bu etkinlikler çoğunlukla ekonomik merkezlidir ve uluslarüstü kurumlar bu sütunun konularında daha etkilidir. Komisyon Avrupa Komisyonu: '''Parlamentoya ve Konseye yeni mevzuat için öneriler sunarak yasama sürecini başlatır. Ayrıca Birliğin yürütme organıdır. AB politikalarını uygular ve bütçeyi yönetir. Avrupa Komisyonu, her üye devletten bir kişinin yer aldığı 28 üyeden oluşur. Bu kişilere “komiser” adı verilir. Komiserlerin görev süresi 5 yıldır ve bu süre yenilenebilir. Avrupa Birliği Zirvesi komisyon başkanını belirler ataması ve komisyon kabinesinin geçerli olabilmesi için de Avrupa Parlamentosunun onayı gerekir. Komisyon, görev süresi boyunca üye devlet hükümetlerince görevden alınamaz. Avrupa Parlamentosunun da komiserleri tek tek görevden alma yetkisi bulunmamakla birlikte, güvensizlik oyu ile Komisyonu heyet halinde görevden alması mümkündür. Komisyonun merkezi Brüksel’de bulunur.http://w2.anadolu.edu.tr/aos/kitap/IOLTP/2292/unite09.pdf http://www.abgs.gov.tr/files/rehber/02_rehber.pdf Parlamento thumbnail|Strazburg'daki AB parlamentosu '''Avrupa Parlamentosu: Üyeleri Avrupa Birliği vatandaşları tarafından beş yılda bir yapılan seçimlerle belirlenir. Son Parlamento seçimi 2009 yılında yapılmıştır. Parlamento, bugün için Avrupa Birliği’ne üye 27 devletin toplamda 736 temsilcisinden oluşuyor. Bu rakam, 2014 seçimleri sonrası 750 üye ve bir Başkanı içerecek şekilde 751 olarak belirlendi. Hangi üye devletin kaç parlamenter ile temsil edileceği üye devletlerin nüfuslarına göre tespit edilir. Parlamento Genel Kurulu Strazburg’da, Parlamento’nun siyasi grupları ve komiteleri Brüksel’de toplanır. Sekretaryası ise Lüksemburg’dadır. Avrupa Parlamentosu, Konsey ile birlikte yasama yetkisini paylaşır. Avrupa Birliği bütçesini Konsey ile birlikte yapan Avrupa Parlamentosu’nun diğer Avrupa Birliği kurumları üzerinde siyasi denetim yetkisi vardır. Parlamento Komisyon’a sözlü ve yazılı soru sorabilir, soruşturma komiteleri kurabilir, şikayet dilekçesi kabul edebilir, Komisyonu güvensizlik oyuyla ve 2/3 çoğunlukla heyet halinde istifaya zorlayabilir. Komisyon Başkanı’nın ve heyet halinde Komisyon’un göreve atanmasında da güvenoyu aranır. Avrupa Birliği Konseyi Avrupa Birliği Konseyi: '''Üye devletlerin hükümetlerinde görev yapan bakanlardan oluşan bir organdır. Konsey başkanlığı 6 aylık dönemlerle 3 üye devlet arasında 18 aylık süre için el değiştirir. Yasal düzenlemeleri kabul etme yetkisini Avrupa Parlamentosu ile paylaşan Konsey, yine Avrupa Parlamentosu ile birlikte bütçeyi onaylar. Konseyin karar alma mekanizması Lizbon Antlaşması ile esas nitelikli çoğunluk olarak düzenlenmiş; oybirliği ve basit oy çokluğunun istisna niteliği taşıdığı ortaya konmuştur. Nitelikli çoğunluk yöntemine göre karar alınabilmesi için toplamı 345 olan oyların 255'inin olumlu olması gerektiği gibi üye devletlerin yarıdan fazlasının da olumlu görüş bildirmesi gerekir. Lizbon Antlaşması ile getirilen nitelikli çoğunluğa ilişkin yöntemin uygulanması 2014 yılına kadar ertelendi. 2017 yılına kadarki dönem için de bir geçiş süreci öngörüldü. Dolayısıyla 1 Kasım 2014 tarihine kadar olan sürede ağırlıklı oy esasına dayanan sistem uygulanacak. 1 Kasım 2014'ten itibaren ise, nitelikli çoğunluk yöntemiyle bir kararın alınabilmesi için, olumlu oyların üye devletlerin % 55'ini, Birlik toplam nüfusunun % 65'ini temsil etmesi ve en az 15 üye devletten gelmesi gerekmekte. Bloke edici azınlık ise, nüfus esası dikkate alınmak suretiyle en az 4 üye devlet olarak http://www.ab.gov.tr/index.php?p=45630&l=1 http://www.abbilgi.eu/web/Portals/0/docs/pdf/AB_nasil_calisir_FULL.pdf http://www.abgs.gov.tr/files/rehber/02_rehber.pdf http://w2.anadolu.edu.tr/aos/kitap/IOLTP/2292/unite09.pdf belirlendi. Devlet ve Hükûmet Başkanları Zirvesi thumb|250px|2011 Avrupa Birliği devlet ve hükümet başkanları zirvesi, [[Brüksel.]] Avrupa Birliği'nde en yüksek dereceli politik liderleri bir araya getiren kurum, bir başkan ve her üye ülkeden bir temsilciden oluşan Liderler Zirvesi'dir. Üye ülkeler, Zirve'ye göndermek üzere ya devlet başkanlarını (cumhurbaşkanı gibi) ya da hükûmet başkanlarını (başbakan gibi) seçerler. Liderler zirvesi her yıl en az azından dört zirve düzenler ve bu zirvelere dönüşümlü olarak Avrupa Birliği Konseyi başkanlığı görevini yürüten ülkenin temsilcisi başkanlık eder. İngilizcede European Council adıyla anılan Avrupa Zirvesi, insan hakları, eğitim ve kültür alanında hizmet veren ve tüm Avrupa devletlerine açık olan Avrupa Konseyi - Council of Europe ile karıştırılmamalıdır. Yasal düzenlemeler Yapılan antlaşmalar Avrupa Birliği hukukunun temel ögeleri olmasına karşın, birlik kurumları için hazırlanmış birtakım düzenlemeler de vardır. Bu düzenlemelerin üç ana bölümü: Topluluk tüzükleri, Yönergeler ve Kararlar'dır. Bu üç bölüm arasında resmî bir hiyerarşi bulunmamaktadır. '''Topluluk tüzükleri, yürürlüğe girdikleri andan itibaren birliğe üye tüm ülkelerde uygulama önsüresi tanınmadan derhâl yasa hâline gelen düzenlemelerdir.See: Case 34/73, Variola v. Amministrazione delle Finanze 1973 ECR 981 Avrupa Birliği'nde doğrudan etki düzenlemesi uygulandığından, yürürlüğe girdikleri andan başlayarak söz konusu ülkelerdeki öncel yasaları geçersiz kılarlar. Yönergeler, nasıl ve hangi yollarla çözümleyeceklerinin takdirini üye devletlere bırakarak, ülkelerin belirli bir zaman dilimi içerisinde belirli bir sonucu elde etmesini gerekli kılar. Bu takdirin kullanılması genellikle, yasal düzenlemelerin ayrıntıları ulusal hükûmetlere bırakıldığı zaman tercih edilir.To do otherwise would require the drafting of legislation which would have to cope with the frequently divergent legal systems and administrative systems of all of the now 27 member states. See Craig and de Búrca, p. 115 Önceden koyulan süre dolduğunda yönergenin hükümleri doğrudan etki uygulamasıyla birlikte yerel hükûmetlerin hukukuna girebilir. Kararlar yukarıda belirtilen iki yasama modeline alternatif bir yol sunabilir. Liderler Zirvesi ya da Avrupa Komisyonu resmî gazetede herhangi bir tüccar ya da şirket gibi belirli bir alıcıya yönelik kararlar yayınlayabilir. Bu kararlar genellikle Avrupa Birliği rekabet hukuku içinde ya da devlet yardımı yönetmeliklerinde bulunabilir ve Avrupa Birliği mahkemelerinden önce bu ilgililer kararlara karşı çıkabilirler. Avrupa Birliği'nin hukukî sistemi yukarıdaki yönetmelikleri kapsayan birçok yasal prosedürden oluşur. Birliğin yaptığı antlaşmalar tüm yasama organ ve işlemleri için temel teşkil eder ve değişik alanlarda yasa çıkarmak için çeşitli yollar ortaya koyar.For a good example of this see Title IV of Part Three of the Treaty of Rome, Council Decision (2004/927/EC) of 22 December 2004 providing for certain areas covered by Title IV of Part Three of the Treaty establishing the European Community to be governed by the procedure laid down in Article 251 of that Treaty and the Protocol on Article 67 of the Treaty establishing the European Community attached to the Nice Treaty. Avrupa Birliği'nin yasama prosedürlerinin bir önemli özelliği de üye devletlerden biri ya da parlamento üyelerinden ziyade neredeyse her zaman Avrupa Komisyonu tarafından teklif edilebilir olmasıdır. Diğer iki önemli unsur ise Avrupa Parlamentosu'na hazırlanan bir yasa tasarısını veto edebilme hakkını veren ortak karar mekanizması ve parlamentonun birlik lidelerine bağlayıcılığı bulunmayan öneri ve eleştirilerde bulunabilmesidir. Birçok durumda yasa tasarılarının Zirve'de onaylanması gerekir. Mahkemeler Avrupa Birliği'nin adlî bölümü Avrupa Adalet Divanı ve Lizbon Antlaşması uyarınca adının Genel Mahkeme olarak değiştirilmesi öngörülen Avrupa Toplulukları İlk Derece Mahkemesi'nden oluşur. Bu iki kurum birlikte, imzalanan antlaşmalar ile Avrupa Birliği hukukunu değerlendirir ve uygular. İlk Derece Mahkemesi, Avrupa Birliği'nin diğer mahkemelerinden önce genel olarak doğrudan bireyler ya da şirketler tarafından açılan davalara bakar. Avrupa Adalet Divanı ise üye ülkeler ile ya da Avrupa Birliği kurumlarıyla ilgili davalarla ve üye ülke mahkemelerinin bir üst kuruma sevk ettiği uyuşmazlıklarla uğraşır. ; ; İlk Derece mahkemelerinde alınan kararlar için bazı yasalar doğrultusunda Adalet Divanı'na başvurulabilir ve temyiz istenilebilir. Üye devletlerin yerel mahkemeleri, Avrupa Birliği hukukunun birincil uygulayıcıları olarak birlik içinde önemli bir rol oynarlar. Yapılan antlaşmalar ışığında, Avrupa Birliği ve ulusal mahkemeler arasında bir iş birliği ilişkisi yatar. Yerel mahkemeler iç konularda Avrupa Birliği hukukunu uygulayabilirler ve bir yasanın yorumlanması konusunda açıklamaya gereksinim duyarlarsa Adalet Divanı'ndan bir önduruşma tarihi isteyebilirler. Politika Avrupa Birliği'nin en çok ilgilendiği iki konu Avrupa entegrasyonu ve Avrupa Birliği'nin genişlemesi sürecidir. Birliğe yeni ülkelerin katılması olgusu birlik içinde ve üye ülkelerde çok sık biçimde politik malzeme durumuna gelmiştir. Bu sürecin destekçileri yeni üye katılımlarının, birliğe giren ülkelerde demokrasinin gelişimine katkıda bulunduğunu savunmanın yanı sıra büyümenin ekonomiye katkılarını da ele alırlar. Büyüme karşıtlarıysa Avrupa Birliği'nin politik ve/veya kültürel bakımdan kaldırabileceğinden daha öte sınırlara ulaşmasının birliğe zarar vereceğinden kaygı duyarlar. 2004 yılında birliğe on yeni ülkenin katılmasından bu yana, Avrupa toplumunun ve bununla ilintili olarak parti görüşlerinin ise bu konuya yaklaşımları daha çekimser olmuştur. Bu konuda en büyük çekinceler Türkiye'nin birliğe dâhil olması konusundadır. Entegrasyon, Avrupa Birliği'nin önem verdiği fakat zaman zaman ulusal düşüncelerin Avrupa Birliği'ninkilerle çeliştiği bir başka politik konudur. Üye ve aday ülkeler arasındaki uyumu arttırmak amacı güden entegrasyon süreci, Avrupa Birliği'nin işlevlerinden kuşku duyan kişileri, ulusal benliklerini yitirme konusunda kaygılandırmaktadır. 2004 yılında ortak bir Avrupa Birliği anayasası oluşturma önerileri üye devlet başkanları arasında kabul edilmiş, ancak başlangıç olarak üye iki ülkede yapılan referandumlar sonucu reddedilince hiçbir zaman yürürlüğe girememiştir. Ekim 2007'de son biçimi verilen ve üye ülkelerde referanduma sunulan Lizbon Antlaşması, yürürlüğe girmemiş olan bu anayasa taslağı içindeki pek çok şerhi kapsar ancak anayasal bağlayıcılıktan yoksundur. Lizbon Antlaşması'nın 2009 yılı içinde tüm üye ülkelerde kabul edilmesinin ardından, yakın gelecekte resmen yürürlüğe girmesi beklenmektedir. Eğer üye ülkeler içinde onaylanırsa Konsey'de oylama yöntemlerine değişiklik getirecek ve çoğunluk oylaması sistemine geçilecektir. Antlaşma ayrıca Avrupa Birliği'nin üç sütun sistemini de feshetmeyi öngörmektedir. Onaylamayla birlikte, birçok dış politika konusu da birlik içinde uluslarüstü kurumlara tabi olacaktır. Adalet, özgürlük ve güvenlik thumbnail|150px|[[Schengen Antlaşması, çoğu üye arasında koşulsuz yolculuk özgürlüğü sağlar. (Almanya-Avusturya sınırı)]] Avrupa Birliği'nin içişleri ve adalet alanında sahip olduğu yetkilerin büyük bölümü 1985 yılında on üye devletin altısının arasında sınır kontrollerinin yavaş yavaş azaltılmasını öngören Schengen Antlaşması'ndan gelmektedir. Schengen Antlaşması'nı uygulayabilmek için katılımcı ülkeler azaltılmış sınır kontrollerinin etkilerinin karşılanması, sığınma hakkı sorunları, dışarıdan göç ve ceza hukuku gibi konuları içeren önlemler almışlardır. Maastricht Antlaşması, Schengen müktesebatını Avrupa Birliği'ne aktarmıştır. (Özgün antlaşmanın IV. maddesi) Maastricht Antlaşması, Avrupa Birliği'ne sözleşme hukuku ve aile hukuku gibi konularda ortak sivil kurallar yükleyerek vatandaşların hareket özgürlüğünü kolaylaştırmıştır. Maastricht Antlaşması ayrıca birliğe üye ülkelerin vatandaşlarına tümler olarak bir de Avrupa Birliği vatandaşlığı kimliği vermiştir. Bu antlaşmları iyileştirmek için toplanan Amsterdam Antlaşması ise bir Özgürlük, Güvenlik ve Adalet Alanı yaratarak Avrupa Birliği'ne yeni hedefler yüklemiştir. Antlaşma ayrıca adalet ve içişleri alanında yasa çıkartmayı daha kolay hâle getirirken, üye ülkelerinse bu yasa tasarılarını veto etmesini daha güç hâle getirdi. Avrupa Parlamentosu'nun yetkileri bazı konularda üye devletlerin ortak karara varması koşuluna bağlanarak daha da arttırıldı. Son mevzuat Avrupa tutuklama emri konusunu ve aile hukuku yönergelerini de kapsamaktadır.Council Regulation (EC) No 2201/2003 of 27 November 2003 concerning jurisdiction and the recognition and enforcement of judgements in matrimonial matters and the matters of parental responsibility. Avrupa Birliği, adalet ve içişleri konusundaki eylemlerini bir düzene koyabilmek amacıyla bazı kurumlar oluşturmuştur. Bunlardan, Europol polis güçleri arasında iş birliğini, Eurojust, ceza hukuku alanında yargısal işbirliğini Frontex ise sınır kontrolleri sırasında yetkililer arasında iş birliğini öngörür. Avrupa Birliği ayrıca Schengen Bilgi Sistemi aracılığıyla polis ve göçmen büroları için ortak bir veritabanı sunar. Temel haklar Avrupa Birliği insan haklarının korunması konusunda etkin bir görev üstlenmiştir. Cinsiyet ve ırk ayrımcılığına karşı antlaşmalarında ve kararlarında yayınladığı yasaklar köklü bir geçmişse sahiptir. Amsterdam Antlaşması da, ırk, din, bedensel engel ve cinsiyet bakımından insanlara ayrımcılık yapılmasını yasaklayarak bu kararları bütünlemiştir. Bu yetkileri kullanarak Avrupa Birliği, mevzuatında işyerinde cinsiyet ayrımcılığı, ırk ayrımcılığı ve yaş ayrımcılığına karşı düzenlemeler yapma yoluna gitmiştir. Avrupa Birliği'ne üye tüm ülkeler hangi suça karşı olursa olsun idam cezasını kaldırmıştır ve bunun tüm dünyada kaldırılmasını sağlamak amacıyla yapılan çalışmalara destek vermektedir. 1950 yılında çıkartılan Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi'ni imzalamış olmak Avrupa Birliği üyesi olabilmek için temel koşullardandır ancak bu antlaşma Avrupa Birliği kurumlarını kapsamamaktadır. Avrupa Birliği bir antlaşma ya da tüzük değişikliği olmadan bu sözleşmenin altına imza koyamadığından, kendisi Avrupa Birliği Temel Haklar Bildirgesi adı altında bir tüzük oluşturmuştur. Bu bildirge yalnızca Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi'nin maddeleri kapsamakla kalmaz, ayrıca kendi antlaşmalarında önceden kabul ettiği hükümlerle Birleşmiş Milletler kararlarını da içine alır. Bu hüküm ve kararlar ekonomik ve politik haklardan, iyi yönetim ve temiz çevre hakkı gibi üçüncü kuşak haklara kadar geniş bir yelpazeye yayılan toplumsal hakları içerir. Temel Haklar Bildirgesi, 2000 yılında yayınlanmasına karşın hâlâ yasal bir bağlayıcılığı yoktur. Reform antlaşması olarak anılan Lizbon Antlaşması uyarınca bu bildirge Avrupa Birliği için bağlayıcı duruma gelecek ve Avrupa Birliği, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi'ne dâhil olabilecektir. Böylece birlik, şu an kendisinden tümüyle bağımsız olan ve Avrupa'da insan hakları konusunda en yetkin kurum olan Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi kararlarına tabi olacak ve bu mahkeme birliğin mevcut tüm adalet birimlerinden yüksek duruma geçecektir. Ancak Avrupa Birliği, buna katılmadan bile Adalet Divanı ve Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi karar ve tüzüklerinin birbirlerininkiyle çelişmemesine önem verir. Bu nedenle, Adalet Divanı'nın Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi'ni zaten mevzuatının bir parçası olarak uygulamakta olduğu söylenebilir. Dış ilişkiler thumb|upright|[[Catherine Ashton, Avrupa Birliği dış ilişkiler ve güvenlik politikasından sorumlu yüksek temsilcisidir.]] Avrupa Birliği'nin dış ilişkileri büyük ölçüde Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası'nın ışığında yürütülür. Uluslararası ticaret görüşmelerinde iş birliği esası ortak bir ticaret politikası çerçevesinde birliğin Kömür ve Çelik Topluluğu olarak temellerinin atıldığı 1957 yılında dayanır. Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası'nın ise temelleri 1970 yılında oluşturulan Avrupa Politik İş Birliği kararlarında atılmıştır. Avrupa Politik İş Birliği oluşumu üye ülkeler arasında ortak dış politikalar geliştirilmesi için kurulmuş gayriresmî bir birim olmuştur. Avrupa Tek Senedi tarafından Avrupa Topluluğu'na sunulmuş ve hemen ardından Maastricht Antlaşması'nda adı Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası olarak değiştirilmiştir. Maastricht Antlaşması, Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası'na hem Avrupa Birliği'nin kendi ilgi alanlarını hem de uluslararası topluluğun çıkarlarını gözetmesi amacını yükler. Bu amaç, uluslararası iş birliğini desteklemek, insan haklarına saygı duymak ve bunları geliştirmek, demokrasi ve hukukun üstünlüğünden ödün vermemek gibi ilkeleri kapsar. Amsterdam Antlaşması'nda, Avrupa Birliği'nin dış politikalarını yürütülmesi için şu an Javier Solana tarafından yürütülen bir başkanlık görevi oluşturulmuştur. Bu yüksek temsilci, mevcut Avrupa Birliği Konseyi başkanlığı göreviyle birlikte, Avrupa Birliği adına dış politikalara ilişkin konularda demeç verebilir ve iki üye ülke arasında oluşabilecek herhangi bir belirsiz politik durumu açıklığa kavuşturabilir. Ortak dış politikanın kabul edilebilmesi ve belirli bir yönergenin izlenebilmesi için yirmi yedi üyenin de görüş birliğine varıp, onay vermesi gerekir. Ortak dış politika yönteminde, oybirliğine varma zorunluluğu, Irak Savaşı konusunun tartışıldığı görüşmelerde olduğu gibi zaman zaman anlaşmazlıklara neden olmaktadır. thumbnail|sol|[[Almanya, Heiligendamm'da düzenlenen 33'üncü G8 zirvesi katılımcıları]] Avrupa Birliği'nin uluslararası etkisi, dış politikasının yanı sıra genişleme süreci sayesinde de hissedilmektedir. Avrupa Birliği üyesi olmanın getirdiği görünürdeki yararlar, politik ya da ekonomik konularda Avrupa Birliği'ne katılım koşulu olan kriterleri yerine getirmek isteyen ülkeler için özendirici bir etmen olmaktadır. Bu koşullar ayrıca, Doğu Avrupa'nın eski komünist hükûmetlerinin etkilerinin kaldırılmasında önemli rol oynar. Birliğin dış ülkelerin içişlerinde böylesi bir etkiye sahip olunması "yumuşak güç" olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Finlandiya Başbakanı, Finlandiya'nın artık fiilen tarafız bir devlet olmayışının nedeninin Avrupa Birliği dış politikası olduğunu vurgulamıştır. Bu görüşün diğer birlik üyesi ülke başkanlarınca da paylaşılıp paylaşılmadığı bilinmemektedir. Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası başkanının yanı sıra, Avrupa Komisyonu da uluslararası düzeyde görüşmelere kendi temsilcisini gönderir. Birleşmiş Milletler içinde Avrupa Birliği yardım gibi konularda yaptığı büyük katkılardan dolayı büyük önem kazanmıştır. (Alt başlıklara bakınız) G8 zirvelerinde, Avrupa Birliği üyelik haklarına sahiptir ve toplantıları yönetmek, toplantlara ev sahipliği yapmak gibi görevlerin yanında, toplantılarda Avrupa Komisyonu başkanı ve dönem başkanı ülke temsilcisi tarafından da temsil edilir. Birliğin yirmi yedi üyesinin de temsil edildiği Dünya Ticaret Örgütü'nde, Avrupa Birliği de resmî olarak Avrupa Komisyonu'nun dışticaretten sorumlu üyesi tarafından temsil edilir. İnsanî yardım thumbnail|Avrupa Birliği ve üyeleri toplamda dünyadaki en büyük dış yardımı yapmaktadırlar. Avrupa Topluluğu İnsanî Yardım Bürosu ya da kısaca ECHO, Avrupa Birliği'nden gelişmekte olan ülkelere insanî yardım sağlar. 2006 yılında büronun bütçesi 671 milyon euroya ulaşmış ve bunun %48'lik bölümü AKP ülkeleri olarak da anılan Afrika, Karayip ve Pasifik Ülkeleri'ne gitmiştir. Avrupa Birliği'nin kendisinin ve üye ülkelerinin yaptığı yardımlar toplandığında, Avrupa Birliği dünyadaki en büyük bağışçı durumuna gelmektedir. Avrupa Birliği'nin insanî yardımları geçmişte, bu yardımların yetersiz, amacından sapmış ve daha çok birliğin ekonomik çıkarlarına hizmet etmekte olduğu gibi gerekçelerle sık sık kimi kesimlerin eleştirilerine konu olmuştur. Buna ek olarak, bazı yardım kuruluşları Avrupa devletlerinin yardım için harcadığı para miktarının, borç hafifletmelerinin, yabancı öğrenci ve sığınmacı giderlerinin de dâhil edilerek yüksek gösterildiğini ileri sürmüşlerdir. Bu harcamalar çıkarılıp, indirgenmiş rakamlar ışığında Avrupa Birliği 2006 yılında ulaşmak istediği yardım hedefini gerçekleştirememiştir. 2005 yılında ise Avrupa Birliği'nin yardım meblağı gayri safi millî hasılasının %0.34'ü olmuş ve bu rakamlar ile Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ve Japonya'nın önüne geçilmiştir. Avrupa Komisyonu'nun insanî yardımdan sorumlu başkanı olan Louis Michel bu yardımların daha hızlı, daha etkili ve insanî ilkelere daha uygun biçimde yapılmasının gerekliliğini vurgulamıştır. Askeriye ve savunma thumbnail|[[Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası|ODGP uyarınca AB askerleri Balkanlar'da ve Afrika'da barış gücü olarak görev yaparlar. ]] Avrupa Birliği'nin üyeleri kendi ülke topraklarının korunmasından kendileri sorumludur. Avrupa Birliği'nin yirmi sekiz üyesinin yirmi ikisi NATO üyesidir. Batı Avrupa Birliği (BAB), Avrupa Birliği'ne bağlı bir güvenlik ve savunma birimidir. Avrupa Birliği ile Batı Avrupa Birliği ilişkileri, 1992 yılında Avrupa Birliği'nin karşı tarafa yüklediği ve Petersberg Görevleri olarak da bilinen koşullarla belirlenmiştir. Bunlar arasında kriz yönetimi ve barış gücü askerliği gibi insanî yardım görevleri de bulunur. Bu görevler, daha sonra Amsterdam Antlaşması ile Batı Avrupa Birliği'nden Avrupa Birliği'ne geçmiştir. Bunun gerektirdiği sorumluluklar Ortak Dışişleri ve Güvenlik Politikası ile Avrupa Güvenlik ve Savunma Politikası'nın birer parçası olarak uygulanmaya başlanmıştır. Batı Avrupa Birliği'nin ana unsurları Avrupa Birliği politikalarına eklenmiş ve Batı Avrupa Birliği başkanı, Dışişleri ve Güvenlik politikasının yüksek temsilcisi konumuna getirilmiştir. 1999 Kosova Savaşı'nın ardından, Liderler Zirvesi'nde birliğin, uluslararası kriz ve bunalımlarda NATO'nun hareketlerine ters düşmeksizin, önemli askerî kuvvetlerce desteklenecek, ne zaman ve hangi koşullarda kullanılacağına birliğin karar vereceği özerk bir güvenlik birimine sahip olması gereği konusunda görüş birliğine varılmıştır. Bu nedenle, başta Helsinki Zirvesi kararları olmak üzere Avrupa Birliği'nin askerî alanda yeterliğini arttırmak için birçok adım atılmıştır. Büyük tartışmalar sonrasında, her biri an azından 1.500 kişilik birimlerden oluşan Avrupa Birliği savaş gruplarının kurulmasını öngören karar bu konuda atılmış en somut adım olmuştur. Avrupa Birliği askerî birimleri, Afrika'dan eski Yugoslavya ve Orta Doğu'ya kadar pek çok bölgede barış gücü hizmetine katılmışlardır. Avrupa Birliği etkinlikleri, Avrupa Birliği Askerî Personeli, Avrupa Birliği Uydu Merkezi ve Avrupa Savunma Ajansı gibi kurumlarca desteklenir. Ekonomi politikası thumbnail|[[Fortune Global 500 listesi|Dünya'nın en büyük 500 şirketinden 163'ünün genel merkezleri AB ülkeleri içerisindedir. (Nokia, Finlandiya)]] Kuruluşundan bu yana, Avrupa Birliği tüm üyeleri arasında ekonomik bir ortak pazar geliştirmiştir. 2015 yılı itibarıyla, euro bölgesi denen alan içinde birliğin on dokuz üyesi euro adlı ortak para birimini kullanmaktadır. Tek bir ekonomi olarak düşünüldüğünde Avrupa Birliği, 16,8 trilyon dolarlık gayrisafi yurt içi hasılasıyla dünya toplamının %31'lik bölümünü oluşturur. Bu Avrupa Birliği'ni dünyanın nominal gayri safi yurtiçi hasıla sırasında birinci, GYSİH bazlı satın alım gücü paritesi sırası içinde de ikinci büyük ticaret bloku yapar. Avrupa Birliği ayrıca, dünyadaki en büyük ihracatçı oluşum ikinci en büyük ithalatçı, ve Hindistan ile Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti gibi ülkelerin en büyük ticaret ortağıdır. Gelirlerine göre ölçülen dünyanın en büyük 500 kurumundan 163'ünün genel merkezleri Avrupa Birliği sınırları içinde yer almaktadır. Mayıs 2007 itibarıyla Avrupa Birliği içinde işsizlik oranı %7 olarak ölçülürken yatırımlar gayri safi yurtiçi hasılanın %21.4'ü, enflasyon oranı %2.2 ve kamu kesimi açığı %-0.9 olarak belirlenmiştir. Ortak pazar Roma Antlaşması'yla birlikte ilk olarak Avrupa Ekonomik Topluluğu kuruldu. Bu antlaşma katılımcı ülkeler arasında gümrük birliğinin oluşturulmasıyla başlayarak, ortak pazar uygulamasının geliştirilmesinin ana hatlarını çizdi. Bu topluluk Avrupa Topluluğu adıyla anılmaya başlandı ve bugün hâlâ Avrupa Birliği çatısı altında işleyen bir kurum olarak ortak pazar uygulamasının düzenlenmesi konusunda görev aldı. Avrupa Topluluğu'nun bir başka amacı da üye ülkeler arasında insan, eşya, hizmet ve sermaye dolaşımı özgürlüklerini güvence altına almaktır. Eşyanın serbest dolaşımı ilkesi, her türlü malın bütün birlik ülkeleri arasında herhangi bir engelle karşılaşmadan kolaylıkla dolaşabilmesini güvence altına alır. Bu dolaşım özgürlüğünün hem iç hem de dış boyutu vardır. Birlik içinde mallar, ülkelerarası gümrük işlemlerine uğramadan, ithalat sınırlaması görmeden, ayrım gözeten vergi ve önlemler olmadan dolaşabilmelidir. Birlik dışı olarak ise, birliğe üye olmayan ülkelerden alınan mallar Ortak Gümrük Tarifesi ücretini ödedikten sonra yine birlik içinde serbestçe dolaşabilirler. thumbnail|130px|sol|AB'de ortasında değişebilen ulusal simge bulunan ortak bir pasaport tasarlamıştır. Anaparanın serbest dolaşımı ilkesi, gayrimenkul alımsatımı, ülkelerarası hisse paylaşımları gibi yatırımlara olanak sağlamak amacıyla oluşturulmuştur. Ortak ekonomi ve para birimi uygulamasına geçilene dek sermaye gelişimi işlemleri oldukça yavaş olmuştur. İnsanların serbest dolaşımı ilkesi, Avrupa Birliği vatandaşlarının diğer üye ülkeler arasında oturmak, çalışmak, okumak, gezmek ya da emekli olabilmek için özgürce yolculuk edebilmesine olanak sağlar. Bu ilkenin geliştirilebilmesi için birçok formalitenin azaltılması ve diğer ülkelerden gelen kişilerin meslekî ehliyetlerinin tanınması gerekmiştir. Eskiden, ekonomik olarak daha etkin olan ülkelere, olmayanlardan daha çok özgürlük tanınmıştır. Ekonomik bakımdan daha az etkin olanlara da haklar tanınması ilk olarak 1999 yılında Avrupa Birliği vatandaşlığı kavramının ortaya atılmasıyla olmuştur. İnsanların serbest dolaşımının ölçüsünün arttırılmasının yanı sıra, bu ilke birlik vatandaşlarına kimi sosyal ve politik haklar da verir. Hizmetlerin ve şirketlerin serbest dolaşımı ilkesi kendi işini yürüten kimselerin üye ülkeler arasında vatandaşlara geçici ya da sürekli hizmet sunmak amacıyla herhangi bir engele takılmaksızın hareket edebilmesini öngörür. Bu hizmetler, Avrupa Birliği gayri safi yurtiçi hasılasının %60'ı ila %70'ini oluşturur. Pazarın bu alanını daha da özgürleştirmeyi amaçlayan Bolkestein Direktifi yakın geçmişte kabul edilmiştir. Buna göre hizmet alanı işlemleri, eğer başka bir serbesti uygulanmamaktaysa, kalıcı özelliktedir. Bu özelliklerin hiçbiri tümüyle sınırsız ve kesin değildir. Üye ülkeler isterlerse, antlaşmalarca öngörülen belirli özgürlük alanlarında kısıtlamalarda bulunabilir ya da daha özel durumlarda Avrupa mahkemelerinin konuya ilişkin hükümlerinden yararlanabilirler. Örneğin, antlaşmalar herhangi bir üye ülkeye, toplumsal politika ya da güvenliğine ters düşmesi durumunda bu özgürlük alanlarını kaldırabilme hak ve yetkisini verir. Bu konuda topluluk tarafından önceden belirlenmiş hükümlerin yokluğunda, yapılacaklara üye ülkeler kendi içinde karar verir. Bu durumda, Avrupa Birliği mahkemeleri üye ülkenin kararının, birliğin iç tüzüğüne aykırı olup olmadığı konusunda hakemlik yapar. Avrupa Birliği üyeleri arasındaki serbest dolaşım kavramı, Avrupa Ekonomik Alanı üzerinden birliğe üye olmayan İzlanda, Norveç ve Lihtenştayn gibi ülkelere de uygulanmıştır. Avrupa Birliği içindeki ticaretin yaklaşık yarısı yine birlik tarafından uyarlanan kural ve yasalar altında gerçekleşmektedir. Ortak para birimi thumb|[[Avrupa Merkez Bankası birliğin para politikasını yönetir.]] Avrupa Birliği'nde para birliği 1969 yılından beri gerçekleştirilmeye çalışılan resmî bir hedef olmuştur ve 1990 yılında Avrupa Ekonomik ve Parasal Birliği'nde bunun için ilk çalışmalar başlatılmıştır. Dokuz yıl sonra, 1999'da birliğin o zamanki on beş üyesinin, on birinin euroyu ortak para birimi olarak kabul etmesiyle eski ulusal para birimleri de bir süre kullanımda kalmış ancak kur farkları euroya göre ayarlanmıştır. 1 Ocak 2002'de bu kez on iki ülkede eski ulusal para birimleri tedavülden kalkmış ve euro kullanılan tek ortak para olmuştur. Slovenya 1 Ocak 2007'de, Malta ve Kıbrıs 1 Ocak 2008'de, Slovakya 1 Ocak 2009'da, Estonya 1 Ocak 2011'de, Letonya 1 Ocak 2014'te ve Litvanya 1 Ocak 2015'te euro kullanmaya başlamış ve böylece euroyu resmî para birimi olarak kullanan ülke sayısı on dokuza çıkmıştır. Birleşik Krallık ve Danimarka dışında tüm ülkeler üyelik koşulu euroyu ortak para olarak kullanmayı kabul etmişlerdir. Kalan ülkelerin euroyu kullanmaya ne zaman geçeceği ekonomik durumlar görüşüldüğünde karara bağlanacaktır. Ancak, bu ülkelerde euroya geçişle ilgili kamuoyu görüşleri Danimarka ve Romanya dışında olumsuz yöndedir. Karadağ ve Kosova gibi bazı ülkeler de gayriresmî olarak euroyu para birimi olarak kullanmaktadır. thumbnail|sol|Ortak para birimi [[euro]] Euro ile ilgili işlemler ve euroyu para birimi olarak kullanan ülkelerin para politikaları Avrupa Merkez Bankası'nca düzenlenmektedir. Avrupa Birliği içinde kullanılan 10 başka para birimi daha vardır. Euro, Avrupa Birliği vatandaşlarının ve malların özgürce yolculuk etmesini ve dolaşmasını kolaylaştırmak, kur farkı gibi soruları ortadan kaldırmak, fiyat şeffaflığı oluşturmak, tek bir ortak finansal pazar yaratmak, fiyat istikrarı sağlamak, düşük faiz oranı ve tek bir ortak para birimiyle uluslararası bunalımlara karşı korunmak amacıyla kullanıma sokulmuştur. Ayrıca eurodan üye ülkeler arasında bütünleşmeye yardımcı olması ve bunu geliştirmesi amacıyla siyasi bir simge olarak da yararlanılması düşünülmüştür. Son yıllarda, euro hacmi hızla artmıştır ve Euro bölgesinin yakın gelecekte daha da büyüyeceğine ilişkin söylentiler vardır. Euronun değer artışının ve Amerikan Doları'nın değer kaybının sürmesi durumunda euronun dünyadaki başlıca yedek akçe durumuna gelmesi olasıdır. Rekabet Avrupa Birliği, oluşturduğu ortak pazar içinde herhangi bir haksız rekabet olayına yer verilmemesini güvence altına almak amacıyla bir rekabet hukuku yönergesi yürütmektedir.Article 3(1)(g) of the Treaty of Rome Rekabet kurumu olarak, Avrupa Komisyonu'nun ortak pazar içinde tröste karşı önlemler almak, kartelleri kırmak, ekonomiyi daha da özgürleştirmek ve devlet desteğini önlemek gibi sorumlulukları vardır. Avrupa Topluluğu'nun rekabetten sorumlu üyesi, komisyon içindeki en önemli mevkilerden birindedir ve kararlarıyla çokuluslu şirketleri etkileyebilir. Örneğin, 2001 yılında komisyon üyesi tekelleşmeyi önlemek amacıyla Amerika Birleşik Devletleri kaynaklı iki büyük şirketin birleşmesini ulusal yetkililer anlaşmış olmasına karşın engellemiştir. Rekabet konusunda bir başka önemli dava da, 9 yıllık bir süreçten sonra komisyonun Microsoft'u, Windows Media Player üzerinde tekel oluşturmak gereçesiyle 777 milyon euroluk para cezasına çarptırmasıdır. Lizbon Antlaşması görüşmelerinde, Fransa Cumhurbaşkanı Nicolas Sarkozy'nin grişimleriyle antlaşma taslağından birliğin rekabetle ilgili yönergelerinden birtakım maddeler kaldırılmıştır. Ancak bu madde bazı ek yönergelerde hâlâ bulunmaktadır ve bunun Avrupa Birliği politikası içinde etkili olup olmayacağı belirsizdir. Bütçe thumbnail|AB'nin 2006 yılı harcamaları. ]] Avrupa Birliği'nın 2007 yılı kararlaştırılmış bütçesi 120,7 milyar eurodur ve 2007-2013 arası süreç için toplamda 864,3 milyar euro ayırmıştır. Bu miktar Avrupa Birliği'nin yirmi yedi ülkesinin toplam gayri safi millî hasılasının %1.1'i ila %1.05'ine eşit gelir. Bir karşılaştırma yapılacak olursa, Birleşik Krallık'ın 2004 yılı bütçesi 759 milyar euro olarak tahmin edilmiş ve Fransa'nın da 801 milyar euro harcayacağı öngörülmüştür. 1960 yılında Avrupa Birliği'nin önceli Avrupa Topluluğu'nun bütçesi gayri safi millî hasılanın sadece %0.03'ü kadardı. En büyük ortak harcama ögesi bütçenin %45'lik bölümünün ayrılmış olduğu Ortak Tarım Politikası'dır. İkinci sırada %30 ile Avrupa Birliği'nin Bölgesel Kalkınma Politikası gelir. Bu harcamaları %8'lik pay ile dışişleri politikası gideleri, %6'lık pay ile yönetimsel giderler ve %5'lik pay ile araştırma giderleri izler. Gelişim politikası Tarım Ortak Tarım Politikası, Avrupa Topluluğu'nun en eski yönergelerinden ve temel amaçlarından biridir. Bu politikanın, tarımsal üretimi arttırmak, ürün stoklarında kesinlik sağlamak, tarımla uğraşan kimseler için iyi bir yaşam standardı sunmak, pazarda istikrarı oturtmak, tüketiciler için uygun fiyatlar belirlemek gibi amaç ve görevleri vardır (Roma Antlaşması'nın 33'üncü maddesi). Politika yakın zamana kadar bir devlet desteği düzeni ve pazar müdahalesiyle işliyordu. Tarıma verilen destek 90'lı yıllara kadar o zamanki Avrupa Ekonomik Topluluğu'nun yıllık bütçesinin %60'ı kadardı. Tarım desteği bugünkü Avrupa Birliği Bütçesi'nin %35'ini oluşturmaktadır. thumbnail|sol|Avrupa Birliği'nde tarım bütçeden en büyük payı alır. ([[İspanya)]] Politika'nın fiyat kontrolü (narh) ve pazar müdahalesi (destek alımı) büyük ölçüde ihtiyaç fazlası ürün ortaya çıkardı. Bu stoklar topluluk tarafından en alt fiyat sınırından toptan satın alındı. Topluluk elindeki stokları eritebilmek için ürünleri güvence koyduğu fiyatların çok altında dünya pazarlarında satışa sundu ya da çiftçilere topluluğun ürünleri aldığı fiyatla sattığı fiyat arasındaki fark kadar devlet desteği verildi. Bu yöntem gelişmekte olan dünyanın az ödenek alan çiftçileri tarafından büyük eleştirilere maruz kaldı. İhtiyaç fazlası üretim, ekolojik çevreye dokuncası bulunan tarımsal yöntemlerin yoğun bir biçimde kullanılmasından ötürü de pek çok tepki aldı. 90'lı yılların başlangıcından beri, Ortak Tarım Politikası bir dizi düzenleme geçirmiştir. İlk olarak bu düzenlemeler bir bölüm toprağın bilinçli olarak üretimden çekilmesini öngören 1988 Kenara-koyma Politikası, süt kotası ve daha yakın geçmişte ortaya atılan çiftçilerin ürettikleri ürün miktarına göre Avrupa Birliği'nden para almasını sağlayan ayrım modelidir. Bu modelle birlikte özel bir ürün üretip parasını almak yerine, tarım alanı büyüklüğüne göre doğrudan ödeme planına geçilmektedir. Bunun, tarımsal gelir düzeyini yüksek tutarken, pazarın üretim oranını da belirli bir noktada tutmasına yardım etmesi umulmaktadır. Tarım konusunda yapılan en yeni reformlardan biri de şeker pazarını büyütmek için daha önce üye devletler arasında ve Avrupa Birliği ile özel ilişkiler içerisinde bulunan bazı Afrika-Karayip-Pasifik ülkeleri arasında paylaşılan şeker pazarının bu özelliğinin feshini düzenlemesidir. Enerji thumbnail|upright|Pek çok Avrupa Birliği üyesi Rusya'dan doğalgaz satın alır. Avrupa Birliği kuruluşundan bu yana bölgesindeki enerji politikalarında öncü güç olmuştur. Bu durumun temelinde birliğin 1951 yılında Avrupa Kömür ve Çelik Topluluğu olarak kurulması yatmaktadır. İlk zorunlu ve geniş kapsamlı bir Avrupa enerji politikasının geliştirilmesi 2005 yılında düzenlenen Avrupa Birliği Zirvesi'nde onaylanmış, ilk taslak yönerge Ocak 2007'de yayınlanmıştır. Avrupa Komisyonu'nun enerji politikasına ilişkin beş önemli noktası vardır: iç pazarda rekabetin arttırılması, yatırımın özendirilmesi ve elektrik dağıtım ağının genişletilmesi; bir bunalım durumunda gereksinimi karşılayacak enerji kaynaklarının çeşitlendirilmesi; Rusya Federasyonu ile enerji ortaklığını geliştirirken Orta Asya'nın ve Kuzey Amerika'nın doğal kaynak bakımından zengin ülkeleriyle de alışveriş amacıyla iş birliği yapmak için yeni antlaşma çerçeveleri üretmek; yenilenebilir enerji kaynaklarının kullanımını arttırırken, var olan enerji kaynaklarını daha verimli kullanmak ve yeni enerji kaynakları için ayrılan ödeneğin arttırılmasıdır. Avrupa Birliği bugün, petrolünün %82'sini, doğalgaz gereksiniminin ise %57'sini dışarıdan alır ve bu da Avrupa Birliği'ni bu yakıtların en büyük ithalatçısı durumuna getirir. Avrupa Birliği'nin yakıt konusunda dış ülkelere özellikle de Rusya'ya bağımlı olmasından dolayı bazı kaygılar duyulmaktadır. Bu kaygılar yakın geçmişte Rusya ve komşuları arasında yaşanan yakıt iletim sorunları yüzünden daha da artmıştır. Bunun sonucu olarak Avrupa Birliği var olan enerji kaynaklarını ve rotalarını çeşitlendirmeye çalışmaktadır. Altyapı Avrupa Birliği, Trans-Avrupa Ağları gibi (İngilizce: Trans-European Networks, TEN) kendi sınırları içinde ülkelerarası altyapı hizmetlerini geliştirmeye çalışmaktadır. Trans-Avrupa Ağları projesinde Manş Tüneli, Mont Cenis Tüneli, LGV Est, Öresund Köprüsü, Brenner Tüneli gibi çalışmalar yürütülmektedir. 2010 yılı sonu itibarıyla Avrupa Birliği içindeki ulaşım ağının toplam uzunluğunun 75.200 kilometre karayoluna, 78.000 kilometre demiryoluna, 330 havaalanına, 270 uluslararası limana ve 210 iç limana erişmesi beklenmektedir. Gelişmekte olan Avrupa ulaşım politikaları birliğin birçok yerinde artan ulaşım ağıyla birlikte doğal çevre üzerindeki baskıyı da arttırmıştır. 2004 öncesi Avrupa Birliği üyesi ülkelerde ulaşımla ilgili en büyük sorun trafik sıkışıklığı ve kirliliktir. Bundan sonra yaşanan genişleme süreçlerinden sonra ulaşım ajandasına ulaşılabilirlik sorunun çözülmesi gerekliği de eklenmiştir. Özellikle, Polonya'nın yolları, ülke Avrupa Birliği'ne katıldığında çok kötü durumda olduğundan, 4.600 kilometre yol Avrupa Birliği ölçünlerine yükseltilmiş ve buna bağlı olarak 17 milyar euro harcanmıştır. Avrupa Birliği'nin tasarladığı bir başka altyapı projesi de Galileo konumlandırma sistemidir. Galileo projesi öneriye sunulmuş bir küresel uydu seyrüsefer sistemidir. Sistemin Avrupa Birliği tarafından yapılması ve 2010 yılında kullanıma hazır duruma getirilerek Avrupa Uzay Ajansı tarafından uzaya fırlatılması beklenmektedir. Avrupa Birliği, Galileo projesini, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri kaynaklı küresel konumlandırma sistemlerine olan bağımlığını azaltmak için başlatmıştır. Bu girişim pek çok kimse tarafından yüksek tutarı, gecikmeleri ve var olan GPS sistemlerinin yanında gereksiz olduğu yönünde aldığı tepkiler yüzünden sık sık eleştirilmektedir. Bölgesel kalkınma thumbnail|[[Yapısal Fonlar ve Uyum Fonu|AB ödenekleri otobanlar gibi altyapı hizmetleri için kullanılabilir. (Lovosice, Çek Cumhuriyeti)]] Avrupa Birliği içinde pek çok bölge arasında göze görülür nitelikte eşitsizlikler vardır. Satın alma gücüne göre uyarlandığında en yoksul ve en varlıklı bölgeler (Nomenklatürün NUT-2 ve NUT-3 bölümleri) arasındaki ayrım iyice belirgin hâle gelmektedir. Yüksek tarafta, kişi başı 68.751 euroluk alım gücüyle Frankfurt, 67.980 euroluk alım gücüyle Paris ve 65.138 euroluk alım gücüyle içeri Londra bulunurken, düşük tarafta kişibaşı 5.070 euroluk alım güçleriyle Romanya'nın Nord-Est Kalkınma Bölgesi ve 5.502 euroluk alım gücüyle Bulgaristan'ın Severozapaden gibi bölgeleri bulunur. Avrupa Birliği ortalamasına bakıldığında, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri gayri safi yurtiçi hasılası %35, Japonya gayri safi yurtiçi hasılası %15 daha yüksektir. Avrupa Birliği'nde geri kalmış bölgelerin gelişiminin desteklenmesi için ayrılmış Yapısal Fonlar ve Uyum Fonu adı verilen ödenekler vardır. Bu tür bölgeler genelikle birliğe yeni katılan Doğu Avrupa ülkelerindedir. Birçok ödenek, acil durum yardımı, aday ülkelerin kendilerini Avrupa ölçünlerine taşımasına yardımcı olacak olanak (Phare, ISPA, SAPARD) ve eski Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyetler Birliği ülkeleri olan Bağımsız Devletler Topluluğu üyelerine parasal destek sağlar. (TACIS) TACIS günümüzde Avrupa Komisyonu'nun bir parçası olan Avrupa Yardım ve İş Birliği Ofisi'nin bir parçası olmuştur. 7. Çerçeve Programı, ortak bir Avrupa Araştırma Alanı oluşturmak için tüm birlik üyesi ülkelerden katılan konsorsiyumlarca yönetilen araştırmaları finanse eder. Çevre thumbnail|Avrupa Komisyonu, Polonya'daki [[Rospuda Nehri|Rospuda Vadisi'ni korumaya çalışmaktadır.]] Avrupa Topluluğu'nda çevreyle ilgili ilk politika 1972 yılında başlatıldı. O günden beri, Avrupa Topluluğu asit yağmurları, ozon tabakasının incelmesi, hava kalitesi, gürültü kirliliği, su kirliliği ve atıklar gibi pek çok konuyla ilgilenmektedir. Akarsuların, göllerin, toprağın ve kıyı kesimlerinin sularının 2015 yılına kadar temizlenmesini amaçlayan Su Çerçevesi Direktifleri, Avrupa Birliği'nin çevresel politikalarının bir örneğidir. Avrupa Birliği'nde yaban hayatı, Natura 2000 programı uyarınca korunmaktadır. Koruma altında yaklaşık 30 bin alan bulunur. 2007 yılında, Polonya Hükûmeti Rospuda Vadisi içinden geçen bir otoban yapma girişimlerinde bulunmuş ancak bu girişim, Avrupa Komisyonu tarafından, bölgenin yaban hayat koruma programına dâhil bir alan olduğu gerekçesiyle durdurulmuştur. thumbnail|sol|200px|Almanya'da tarlalar Kimyasalların Kaydı, Değerlendirilmesi, İzni ve Kısıtlanması ( REACH) programı (İngilizce: '''R'egistration, 'E'valuation, 'A'uthorisation and Restriction of 'Ch'emicals''), Avrupa Birliği'nin günlük kullanım için üretilmiş 30 bin değişik kimyasal maddenin güvenliklerinin ölçülmesini öngören bir politikadır. 2006 yılında Avrupa'dan gelen bir geminin Fildişi Sahili açıklarında zehirli atık sızıntısına neden olmasından dolayı, Avrupa Komisyonu zehirli atıklarla ilgili daha ciddi önlem ve yaptırımlar uygulamaya karar vermiştir. Gemilerle zehirli atık taşımacılığını yasaklayan İspanya gibi ülkelerle bugün Avrupa Komisyonu, Çevresel Suçlar başlığı altında birtakım cezai yaptırımlar uygulamayı önermiştir. Komisyonun bu konuya ilişkin yasa çıkarmasına bazı kesimlerce karşı çıkılsa da görülen davada Avrupa Adalet Divanı yasa tasarısını onaylamıştır. 2007 yılında, üye ülkeler, Avrupa Birliği'nin gelecekte yenilenebilir enerjiyi %20 oranında kullanmasını ve 2020 yılına kadar atmosfere salınan karbondioksit oranının 90'lı yıllara oranla en az %20 azaltılmasını öngören tasarıyı kabul etmiştir. Bu tasarıya uymak için imzalanan 2005 Katılım Antlaşması uyarınca 2020 yılına dek, üye ülkelerdeki tüm otomobil ve kamyonların en az onda birinin biyoyakıt ile çalışır duruma getirilmesi kararlaştırıldı. Bunun sanayileşmiş bir bölge için küresel ısınmaya karşı alınabilecek en yerinde önlemlerden biri olduğu düşünülmektedir. Kyoto Protokolü'nün devamı niteliğindeki Birleşmiş Milletler İklim Değişikliği Konferansı'nda Avrupa Birliği'nin 2050 yılına kadar sera gazı salınımını yarı yarıya azaltması önerilmiştir. Avrupa Birliği'nin kendi karbon ayak izini azaltmasına yönelik girişimleri 1990 ile 2005 arasında Doğu Avrupa'da %15, Batı Avrupa'da %10 olan orman oranının artmasıyla da desteklenmiştir. Bu süreç boyunca bu ormanlar Avrupa Birliği içinde insan kaynaklı salınımın %12'sine denk düşen 126 milyon metrik ton karbondioksit emmiş ve havayı temizlemiştir. Eğitim ve araştırma thumbnail|Yenilenebilir enerji kaynakları araştırmaları öncelikli etkinliklerdendir. Eğitim ve araştırma alanında Avrupa Birliği'nin görevi ulusal yönetimleri desteklemekle sınırlıdır. Eğitimde, birliğin politikaları genel olarak 90'larda hazırlanan ve öğrenci değişimini ve öğrencilerin yurtdışında okumasını kolaylaştıran programlardan oluşmaktadır. Bu programlardan en göze çarpanı, 1987 yılında uygulamaya konulan üniversitelerarası bir öğrenci değişimi programı olan ERASMUS'tur. İlk yirmi yılında bu program uluslararası düzeyde 1.5 milyon üniversite ve kolej öğrencisine yurtdışında öğrenimlerini sürdürme olanağı sağlamıştır. ; Günümüzde ilköğretim öğrencileri, öğretmenler, meslekî eğitim stajyerleri ve Yaşam Boyu Öğrenme Projesi içindeki yetişkin öğrenciler için de benzer programlar vardır. Bu programlar ülkelerarası bilgi aktarımını arttırmak, eğitim ve yetiştirme konusunda yararlı uygulamaları birliğe üye ülkeler arasına yaygınlaştırma gibi amaçlar güdülerek oluşturulmuştur. ; Bologna Süreci'ne verdiği destekle de Avrupa Birliği, Avrupa'da eğitim desteğini sürdürmektedir. Bilimsel araştırmalar, Avrupa Birliği'nin ilki 1984 yılında başlatılan Araştırma ve Teknolojik Geliştirme Çerçeve Programı dâhilinde kolaylaştırılmaktadır. Bu alandaki Avrupa Birliği politikasının amacı bilimsel araştırmayı özendirmek ve düzenlemektir. Bağımsız bir kuruluş olan Avrupa Araştırma Konseyi, Avrupa Birliği ödeneklerini Avrupa'da yürütülen araştırmalar ve ulusal araştırmalar arasında paylaştırır. Yedinci Araştırma ve Teknolojik Geliştirme Çerçeve Programı (FP7), dışarıdan alınmış yakıtlara olan bağımlılığı azaltmak ve yenilenebilir enerji kaynaklarını çeşitlendirmek amacıyla, enerji alanında olduğu gibi pek çeşitli konuları ele alır. Ocak 2000'den beri Avrupa Komisyonu, Avrupa Araştırma Alanı olarak bilinen daha büyük hedeflere yönelmiştir. Bu alanda büyük ödeneklerle bazı önemli konularda araştırmalar yürütülmektedir. Bu araştırmalar tüm üye ülkelerin desteğini almıştır. Araştırma Alanı'nda iş birliği, bilgi paylaşımı, Avrupa içinde araştırma görevlilerinin dolaşım özgürlüğünün sağlanması, işletmeler ile sanayi arasındaki bağların güçledirilmesi ve yönetimsel engellerin kaldırılması gibi amaçlar üzerinde yoğunlaşılmaktadır. Avrupa Birliği, Fransa'nın Cadarache kentinde kurulacak olan Uluslararası Termonükleer Deneysel Reaktör (ITER) projesini gerçekleştirmek için altı başka ülkeyle iş birliği içine girmiştir. Bu proje bugüne dek yapılmış olan en büyük nükleer reaktör olan JET'in (İngilizce: Joint European Torus) kuruluşu üzerine kabul edilmiştir. Avrupa Komisyonu bu projenin 2050 yılına kadar enerji üretimine başlayacağını öngörmektedir. Avrupa Birliği'nin, Avrupa Nükleer Araştırma Merkezi bünyesinde de gözlemci statüsü, Avrupa Uzay Ajansı ile çeşitli anlaşmaları ve Avrupa Güney Gözlemevi ile de iş birliği vardır. Bu kuruluşlar Avrupa Birliği bünyesinde olamasalar da bunlarla sık sık birlikte çalışmalar yürütülmektedir. Nüfus bilgileri thumbnail|sağ|210px|[[Londra - Birleşik Krallık]] thumbnail|sağ|210px|[[Paris - Fransa]] thumbnail|sağ|210px|[[Roma - İtalya]] thumbnail|sağ|210px|[[Madrid - İspanya]] thumbnail|sağ|210px|[[Berlin - Almanya]] Avrupa Birliği'nin yirmi sekiz üye ülkesinin toplam nüfusları Ocak 2012 itibarıyla 503.492.041'dur. Genel olarak Avrupa kıtasında yaşayan toplam nüfus ise yaklaşık olarak 710 milyondur. Pek çok Avrupa ülkesine doğru yaşanan dışarıdan göçler nedeniyle birlik nüfusunda bir miktar artış beklenmektedir. Avrupa Birliği'nin toplam nüfusu dünya nüfusunun %7.3'üne denk düşer. Birlik toprakları dünya yüzeyinin yalnızca %3'ünü kaplamasına karşın kilometrekareye 114 kişinin düştüğü birlik toprakları dünyanın en yoğun nüfuslanmış bölgelerindendir. Toplumun %80'i şehirlerde yaşar ve birlik vatandaşlarının üçte biri nüfusu 1 milyonu aşkın olan kentlerde yaşar. Avrupa Birliği, dünyadaki diğer tüm bölgelerden daha çok dünya şehrine sahiptir. Birliğe dâhil ülkeler içinde toplam 16 adet nüfusu 1 milyonu aşan kent vardır. Avrupa Birliği'nde birçok büyükşehrin yanı sıra bir o kadar da tek bir merkezi olmayan ancak yoğun biçimde nüfuslanmış bölgeler vardır. Bu bölgeler iki önemli kentin arasında gelişmiş ya da önemli bir merkezin çevresini kuşatmış alanlardır. Bunların en önemli örnekleri: yaklaşık 10.5 milyon nüfuslu Ren-Ruhr bölgesi (Köln, Dortmund, Düsseldorf vb.), 7 milyon nüfuslu Randstad bölgesi (Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Lahey, Utrecht vb.), 5.5 milyon nüfuslu Vlaamse Ruit bölgesi (Anvers, Brüksel, Leuven, Gent vb.) ve 3.5 milyon nüfuslu Yukarı Silezya Metropolitan Birliği'dir (Katowice, Sosnowiec) Diller Avrupa Birliği'nde konuşlan tüm dil ve lehçeler arasında yirmi dört tanesi resmî statüye sahiptir. Bu diller: Almanca, Bulgarca, Çekçe, Danca, Estonca, Felemenkçe, Fince, Fransızca, Hırvatça, İngilizce, İrlandaca, İspanyolca, İsveççe, İtalyanca, Lehçe, Letonca, Litvanca, Macarca, Maltaca, Portekizce, Rumence, Slovakça, Slovence ve Yunancadır. Yasama kararları gibi, birlikte ele alınan tüm konuların belgeleri birliğin her resmî diline çevrilir. Avrupa Parlamentosu tüm Genel Kurul belgelerini yine tüm bu resmî dillere çevirterek üyelerine sunar. Birlik içindeki bazı kurumlar ise içişleri gibi kimi konularda yalnızca ilgili ülkelerin dilini kullanır. Bu belgeler haberleşme ve iletişim konuları için kısmen çevirtilebilir. Dil politikası her üye ülkenin kendi sorumluluğundadır ancak Avrupa Birliği kurumları da bünyesindeki resmî dillerin öğrenilmesini teşvik eder. 2006 yılı itibarıyla 88,7 milyon konuşanıyla Almanca, Avrupa Birliği'nde ana dil olarak konuşulan en yaygın dildir. Almancayı, İngilizce, Fransızca ve İtalyanca izler. En çok bilinen yabancı dil nüfusun %51'inin konuşabildiği İngilizedir. Bunu, Almanca ve Fransızca bilenler izler. Nüfusun %56'sı ana dillerinden başka bir dili konuşabilmektedir. Avrupa Birliği'nin resmî dillerinin çoğu Hint-Avrupa dil ailesine mensuptur. Bunun istisnaları Fin-Ugor dillerinden olan Macarca ve Fince ile Sami dil ailesine ait olan Maltacadır. Resmî diller içinde, Kiril abecesiyle yazılan Bulgarca ve Yunan abecesiyle yazılan Yunanca dışında tüm diller Latin harfleriyle yazılır. Yirmi dört resmî dilin yanı sıra, Avrupa Birliği içinde ortalama 50 milyon kişi tarafından yaklaşık 150 bölgesel dil ve azınlık dili konuşulmaktadır. Bunlar arasında, yalnızca İspanya'da konuşulmakta olan bölgesel dillerden Baskça, Katalanca ve Galiçyaca ile Avrupa Birliği vatandaşları birliğin resmî kurumlarına başvuruda bulunabilirler. Avrupa Birliği zaman zaman özel programlarla azınlık dillerini ya da yerel dilleri destekelese de toplumların dil haklarını korumak üye devletlerin kendi sorumluluğundadır. Birçok bölgesel dilin yanında, dünyanın pek çok ülkesinden Avrupa'ya gelmiş göçmen bireylerce konuşulan bir o kadar da azınlık dili vardır. Türkçe, Magrib Arapçası, Rusça, Urduca, Bengalce, Hintçe, Tamilce, Ukraynca ve çeşitli Balkan dilleri Avrupa Birliği'nin pek çok köşesinde konuşulur. Bu göçmen gruplar genelde hem kendi dillerini hem de içinde bulundukları ülkenin resmî dilini konuşan iki-dilli kişilerdir. Göçmen dilleri henüz Avrupa Birliği içinde ya da üye ülkelerden herhangi birinde resmî bir statüye sahip değildir. Ancak Avrupa Birliği'nin Yaşam Boyu Öğrenme Projesi dâhilinde 2007 yılından itibaren özel destek görebilirler. Türkçe Kıbrıs'ta, Lüksemburgça Lüksemburg'da resmî dil statüsünde olmasına karşın bu ülkelerde, birliğin mevcut dillerinden birisinin zaten resmî dil olmasından dolayı (Lüksemburg'da Fransızca, Almanca, Kıbrıs'ta Yunanca) bu diller Avrupa Birliği dilleri içine alınmamıştır. İnançlar Avrupa Birliği, var olan hiçbir din ile bağlantısı olmayan ve yaptığı anlaşma ve aldığı kararlarda herhangi bir dine değinmeyen laik bir örgütlenmedir. Hazırlanması için çalışmalar başlatılan Avrupa Birliği Anayasası taslağının önsözünde ve Lizbon Antlaşması'nın bazı maddelerinde Tanrı ve/veya Hristiyanlık ile ilgili bazı söyleyişlerin bulunması büyük tepkiler almış ve sonuç olarak bundan vazgeçilmiştir. thumbnail|sol|AB üyesi ülkelerde bir tanrıya inananların yüzdesi Hıristiyanlık konusu üzerinde bu kadar durulmasının nedeni, bunun Avrupa'da, doğal olarak da Avrupa Birliği içinde en yaygın din olmasındandır. Avrupa'da Hristiyanlık inancı Roma Katolik Kilisesi, Ortodoks Kilisesi (Güneydoğu Avrupa) ve çok çeşitli Protestan kiliseleri (Özellikle Kuzey Avrupa) arasında bölünmüştür. İslam ve Yahudilik gibi dinler de Avrupa Birliği içinde temsil edilen inançlardandır. 2002 yılı itibarıyla Avrupa'da 1 milyondan fazla Yahudi ile 16 milyon Müslüman olduğu sanılmaktadır. Eurostat tarafından düzenlenen Eurobarometre kamuoyu yoklamaları Avrupa Birliği vatandaşlarının çoğunluğunun bir tür inanca mensup olduğunu ancak bu grubun yalnızca %21'inin bu konuyu önemli saydığını göstermektedir. Genel nüfus içerisinde her ülkede giderek düşmekte olan kiliseye bağlılık durumunun yanında sayıları giderek artan ateist ya da agnostik bir grup oluşmaktadır. 2005 yılı Eurobarometre kamuoyu yoklamalarında, Romanya ve Bulgaristan'ın birliğe henüz katılmamış olduğu yirmi beş üyeli dönemde Avrupa Birliği'nde yaşayan insanların %52'si herhangi bir tanrıya inandığını, %27'si bir çeşit ruhanî varlığın ya da yaşam kaynağının olduğunu düşündüğünü, %18'iyse herhangi bir yaratıcıya inanmadığını dile getirmiştir. Yapılan anketler sonucu ortaya çıkan tablolar tanrıya inanma oranların en düşük olduğu ülkelerin %19 ile Çek Cumhuriyeti ve %16 ile Estonya olduğunu ortaya koymuştur. Aynı kamuoyu yoklamalarında en dindar ülkelerin %95'lik tanrıya inanma oranıyla baskın bir Katolik nüfusa sahip olan Malta ve halklarının %90'ından fazlası tanrıya inanan Kıbrıs ve Romanya olduğu görülmüştür. Avrupa Birliği içinde, tanrı inancının kadınlar arasında erkeklerden daha yaygın olduğu ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu durum, kişilerin yaşı, yetiştirildiği dinî çevre ve düşük eğitim düzeyine mensup olmaları gibi etmenler ile pararlel olarak artış göstermiştir. Bu kesimdeki insanlar politik görüş olarak da kendilerini sağcılık ile ilişkilendirmiş ve felsefe ve etik ile ilgili konuları daha çok eleştirmişlerdir. Avrupa Birliği toprakları içinde inananı bulunan diğer önemli inanç akımları ise Budizm, Hinduizm (büyük çoğunluğu Birleşik Krallık'ta bulunurBK 2001 nüfus sayımı) ve Neopaganizm'dir.BBC section on Neopaganism Neopaganizm, Avrupa'da antik çağda insanların uyguladıkları çoktanrılı dinlerin yeniden canlanmasını sağlayan ve hızla yayılan bir inanç hareketidir.Strmiska, Michael F. (2005). Modern Paganism in World Cultures: Comparative Perspectives. Santa Barbara: ABC-CLIO. Neopagan inançları Birleşik Krallık, DanimarkaOdinist and Asatruar Community of Spain - legalization, İsveç ve İspanya hükûmetleri tarafından resmen tanınmıştır. Kültür politikası thumbnail|[[Liverpool 2008 yılı Avrupa kültür başkentlerinden biridir.]] Avrupa Birliği'nin kültürü, parçası olduğu Avrupa'nın kültürüyle anılır. Kültürler ile ilgili politikalar genellikle her bir üye ülke tarafından bağımsız olarak belirlenir. Üye devletler arasında kültürel dayanışma ve iş birliği Maastricht Antlaşması'nda bir topluluk olarak tanımlanmasından beri Avrupa Birliği'nin ilgilendiği temel konulardan biri olmuştur. Avrupa Birliği'nin kültürel alanda aldığı kararlar arasında yedi yıllık Kültür 2000, Avrupa Kültür Ayı etkinlikleri, Media Plus programı, Avrupa Birliği Gençlik Orkestrası gibi müzik toplulukları ve her yıl bir ya da iki kentin kendi kültürünü tanıtma olanağı kazandığı Avrupa Kültür Başkentliği uygulaması gibi etkinlikler vardır. Avrupa Birliği ayrıca sayıları 2004 yılında iki yüz otuz üçe ulaşan pek çok kültür projesine de ödenek verir. Avrupa Konseyi'nin isteği üzerine kültürel ilişkilerin geliştirilmesine yardımcı olmak amacıyla "Avrupa ve Kültür" konulu bir genel ağ portalı açılmıştır. Birlik içinde, entegrasyon sürecini destekleyenler çoğu zaman Antik Yunan, Antik Roma, Orta Çağ feodalizmi, Rönesans, Aydınlanma Çağı, 19. yüzyıl liberalizm akımı ve dünya savaşları gibi kıtanın tarihine ve gelişimine yön veren olayları kapsayan ortak kültürel ve tarihî bir mirastan söz ederler. Avrupa değerlerinin bu paylaşılan ortak mirasın üzerine kurulması savunulur.For example: Spor thumbnail|250px|Gösteri sporları birliğin pek çok üyesinde oynanır. ([[Nou Camp, Barselona)]] Spor, Avrupa Birliği'nden çok, üye devletlerin kendilerinin ya da uluslararası kuruluşların sorumluluğundadır. Ancak, ulusal futbol liglerinde Avrupa Birliği vatandaşı yabancı oyuncu sayısına kota koymayı kaldıran ve bonservis bedeli olmaksızın transfer edilmesine olanak sağlayan Bosman Kuralları gibi bazı kararlar Avrupa Birliği içinde spor politikaları üzerine büyük öneme sahiptir. Onay beklemekte olan Lizbon Antlaşması spor oyunlarına, bu sektörü Avrupa Birliği'nin ekonomi kurallarından muaf tutacak özel bir statü tanınmasını öngörmektedir. Serbest pazar prensiplerinin varlıklı ve yoksul futbol kulüpleri arasındaki farkı büyütmesine yönelik duyulan kaygılar yüzünden bu durum Uluslararası Olimpiyat Komitesi ve Uluslararası Futbol Federasyonları Birliği gibi yönetim birimleriyle görüşülmüştür. Avrupa Birliği'nin spor politikasının oluşturulması sırasında, Uluslararası Basketbol Federasyonu, Avrupa Futbol Federasyonları Birliği, Avrupa Hentbol Federasyonu, Uluslararası Buz Hokeyi Federasyonu, Avrupa Ragbi Birliği ve Avrupa Voleybol Konfederasyonu gibi pek çok spor örgütüne danışılır ve onların fikirleri alınır. Tüm Avrupa birliği üyeleri ve bu ülkelerin ilgili ulusal spor takımları UEFA gibi Avrupa içi spor etkinliklerine katılırlar. Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar Kategori:Avrupa Birliği Kategori:1993'te kurulan kuruluşlar Kategori:Federasyon yönetimi Kategori:Avrupa uluslararası kuruluşları Kategori:Politik sistemler